


【十年饮冰·18】苦海慈航。

by 520tianfei1314



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 乔鲁诺 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/520tianfei1314/pseuds/520tianfei1314
Summary: 茸老板，耽美，BLH，R18.乔鲁诺X迪亚波罗。





	【十年饮冰·18】苦海慈航。

真爱有时候是带着鄙夷的。  
  
一方面牵肠挂肚，一方面又瞧不起对方。  
  
一方面甘愿付出，一方面觉得感情是负累，不喜欢因别人而耽误自己。  
  
明明深爱，却会狠狠伤害。  
  
第一次击败迪亚波罗的时候，乔鲁诺就无法杀死他了。  
  
虽然，这些年来，他一直都有痛下杀手的机会。  
  
却始终没有成功——无法真正的夺走那个人的生命，似乎是被自己的灵魂所阻拦。  
  
一开始不觉得是喜欢，只是，很想看看迪亚波罗，好奇他，打压他，报复他，不知不觉就变成了理解他，憎恨他，思念他。  
  
等迪亚波罗在怀中睡着的时候，乔鲁诺又有一种很微妙的满足感。  
  
——比他当上boss，践行自己的理想，还要觉得满足。  
  
似乎，搂着迪亚波罗，简简单单的生活，也很不错，由自己来保护这个可恶的家伙，看他小心翼翼的计划着干坏事，在他最得意的时候拆穿，让他气急败坏，把他操的没脾气，乖乖的哭喊出来，最终猫儿一样缩进自己的怀里面，讨好的磨蹭，任由自己抱着，抚摸过每一寸私密的肌肤，最终合二为一。  
  
想征服他。  
  
想得到他。  
  
也想摧毁他。  
  
为了保住迪亚波罗这个人，乔鲁诺付出了太多。  
  
回报只有“性”而已。  
  
他从不认为自己是一个靠下半身思考的低级动物。  
  
然而，在迪亚波罗的面前，就会愚蠢的——自己都想笑。  
  
放任迪亚波罗这样的存在很危险，应该杀死他，只要杀了他，就能得到朋友忠诚，还能永绝后患。  
  
理智很清楚，感情上却是割舍不下来。  
  
喜欢迪亚波罗的痛苦，喜欢迪亚波罗的挣扎，更喜欢迪亚波罗的臣服。  
  
他的身，他的心，乔鲁诺都想要。  
  
想要紧紧的抓在手心，不给任何人，只有自己深刻的占有和操控。  
  
想把迪亚波罗变成自己的一部分，最好是如臂使指，得心应手，只要自己心意一动，迪亚波罗就会变成想要的样子，而不是——无时无刻的想着和他作对，想着杀人，想着造反，想着逃跑！  
  
乔鲁诺无法杀死迪亚波罗，却也不容许他有思考的反抗。  
  
这是一份奇妙的霸道，隐藏在他的温柔理智之下，带着几分疯狂的偏执，就像是他的血亲——  
  
不管怎样，他还是得到了迪亚波罗。  
  
是好是坏，都由他决定。  
  
拥有这份不确定，拥有这份满足感。  
  
迪亚波罗并不决定很荣幸。  
  
身体和理智是不一样的。  
  
心里面再怎么样强大。  
  
身体。  
  
始终是<血肉之躯>。  
  
身体是有限度的，在面对高压调教的时候，是有临界点的。  
  
无论心里面再怎么样痛苦，再怎么样拒绝，身体的反应，是有迹可循的。  
  
也是不由自主的。  
  
迪亚波罗放空脑袋，不愿意去仔细品味那份淫乱的屈辱。  
  
更不想回味那种失控的快感。  
  
那是麻木不仁的三个月。  
  
等乔鲁诺回来的时候，迪亚波罗正在休息。  
  
他一丝不挂的躺在床上，睡的死沉，手无意识的放在小腹下面，轻轻地摸着自己的性器，腿夹着被子。  
  
在几次手术后，他身上纹身和伤疤都已经消失不见了。  
  
现在的迪亚波罗，皮肤光滑，就和一尾鱼一样，睡在那儿，光彩照人。  
  
看起来年轻了许多，头发也更长了，那艳丽的颜色，像是某种暗示。  
  
即便是休息，迪亚波罗的眉宇间也带着荡人心神的风情淫意。  
  
“睡得真沉……”  
  
乔鲁诺疲惫的坐下来，抽了一根烟，拿下了身上的白花，起身去洗澡。  
  
热水烫过皮肤，一边擦头发一边看视频资料。  
  
那是迪亚波罗的调教日记，有详细的进度和分析，还有身体数据。  
  
——之前太忙了，都没来得及看。  
  
最终是完成的姿态。  
  
视频里面的迪亚波罗一个人站在车站，没有逃跑，乖乖的等着人把他带上车，跪在那儿等待苛责。  
  
他变得年轻，美丽，乖巧，温顺，淫乱，而且叫人怜爱。  
  
那双眼睛风情万种，却是失了往日的杀意，看着空洞而无趣。  
  
像个灵魂死亡的玩偶。  
  
和记忆之中的凶狠样子完全不同。  
  
却叫人不由自主的硬了。  
  
光看着就会硬了。  
  
后面是处刑视频，那些不小心看见，或者是碰到迪亚波罗的人都被处决了。  
  
调教过程由始至终，都没有人用鸡巴操过他的屁眼，来来去去的都是各种性玩具。  
  
毕竟是教父的玩物，除了乔鲁诺外，谁又能真正的得到他？  
  
然而，即便如此，对于迪亚波罗来说，也是无法形容的绝望境地。  
  
抛开心理因素，从生理来说，迪亚波罗并没有真正的做爱。  
  
——他从未被真正的满足过，即使每天都在高潮里沉睡，却还是缺了一点什么。  
  
医生建议是，举行一个仪式，让他和boss结合，从身到心都烙印下boss的意志。  
  
都已经做到了这一步，也没必要再心慈手软了。  
  
更何况。  
  
乔鲁诺并不是个仁慈的主人。  
  
温柔从来就不等于慈悲。  
  
仪式在晚上举行，迪亚波罗甚至不知道乔鲁诺已经来过了。  
  
他醒过来以后，就酥酥麻麻的，忍不住摸着自己的乳尖和性器，轻轻的，温柔的自慰起来，继而又觉得不满足，闭上眼睛，仰头咬着嘴唇，用手指去抚摸自己的后穴，按压害羞的褶皱，试着插进去抚慰自己。  
  
下午鬼八把他洗的干干净净，喂他吃了很多药，有维生素，也有钙片还有保养肠胃的外国中成药，以及糖丸和少许的兴奋剂。  
  
“穿上这些。”  
  
整齐的衣服递来过来。  
  
是迪亚波罗以前——十年前穿的那种衣服，崭新，带着香味，非常的干净。  
  
迪亚波罗麻木的换上了衣服，主动把手背到了身后，鬼八开始利索的捆绑他。  
  
最后，还用黑色的蕾丝折叠几层，蒙住了他的眼睛。  
  
他被牵引着，走向了陌生的地方。  
  
时隔多日，重新穿上衣服的感觉很奇妙，也很让人期待接下来的快感游戏。  
  
——这明明是不对的，可是身体食髓知味，就是忍不住违背意志，想要贪欢。  
  
迪亚波罗咬着下唇，脸上波澜不惊，心里面却是憎恨着每一个人。  
  
那些伤害他的，协助伤害他的，背叛他的，抛弃他的，不救助他的，有关的，无关的人，全部都很讨厌，很可恶。  
  
他厌倦这样的自己，却又忍不住喘息着坐在了那儿，被男人搂住身体，露出臣服的姿态。  
  
越讨厌自己，越鄙夷自己，就越是兴奋快乐，与此同时恨着一切。  
  
——如果世上的人都死光了，那样就好了。  
  
也不知道是谁，拉下了他的裤子，把玩着他的性器。  
  
四周的温度高了许多，隔着蕾丝，他似乎是看见了阳光。  
  
很快，熟悉的感觉涌了上来，他忍不住蹙眉，难耐的扭动着身体，等待着性玩具的插入。  
  
这一次，没有那些玩意的插入。  
  
也没有乱七八糟的人。  
  
只有火热粗长的阴茎，简单直接的顶住了他的穴口，正在试探着突入。  
  
迪亚波罗僵硬了身体，脑袋有些迟钝……  
  
不知羞耻的身体在期待，灵魂却如同被冰封。  
  
身后抱着自己的男人是谁？  
  
那些人在搞什么？  
  
真的要让别人操自己吗？  
  
那样的话，乔鲁诺还会要他吗？  
  
即便如此，他也不想变成真正的婊子，也不想回到十年前的那种绝望。  
  
可眼下的情景——别人的肉棒缓缓地顶了进来。  
  
迪亚波罗又爽又难过的哭了起来，没有哭声，只是喘息着流泪，那痛苦卑微，绝望无助的姿态，实在是美的惊心动魄。  
  
我在摧毁他——想到这个的乔鲁诺，无意识的露出了笑意。  
  
他平静的面容变得古怪了起来。  
  
然后，迪亚波罗就被按在了柔软的台子上，被乔鲁诺的性器贯穿了。  
  
“啊，不要……嗯……太大了呜唔……”  
  
他无法控制的发出了动人的声音，明明是拒绝的意思，却充满了引诱的味道。  
  
苍白的手臂在身后微微挣扎着，绳子紧紧地勒入了他的皮肤里。  
  
乔鲁诺抓住了后面的绳子，微微用力，拉起了迪亚波罗的身体，然后狠狠地操了起来。  
  
急促的呻吟，被满足的强烈快感，还有男人的气息，混合在一起。  
  
迪亚波罗很快就失神了，只剩下了本能。  
  
在他高潮的时候，乔鲁诺扯下了他眼上的遮挡。  
  
看见乔鲁诺的时候，迪亚波罗激动的夹紧了身体，一边射精一边去吻乔鲁诺，和从前不同，此刻的他是完整的，认真的，渴望的，赤诚的，单纯的，想要吻乔鲁诺。  
  
那种真实的渴望，叫乔鲁诺躁动不安的心，一瞬间就舒服了许多。  
  
他抱住了迪亚波罗的头，调整姿势，和他拥吻了在一起。  
  
绳子被黄镇解开，迪亚波罗恢复自由的瞬间就抱紧了乔鲁诺，低沉喘息着：“你终于回来了，啊嗯，快，快一点儿，嗯……”  
  
乔鲁诺不说话。  
  
有节奏的耸腰，缓缓地加快速度，深深地撞入。  
  
“啊……不，太快了，呜，慢一点，乔鲁诺，啊，乔鲁诺……”  
  
迪亚波罗呻吟起来，叫着他的名字，催促他快速的操自己，热情的迎合，讨好的弓腰。  
  
从性体验方面来说，可以称为百分百完美。  
  
最终，迪亚波罗在高潮之中昏睡了过去。  
  
乔鲁诺仔细的检查着他的身体，用生命力量修复着他手术留下的小隐患。  
  
然而，就算是黄镇，也无法让迪亚波罗变成以前强壮高大的样子，他瘦了，年轻了，失去了很多很多，变成了乔鲁诺想要的样子。  
  
可是，不知道为什么，乔鲁诺却觉得很悲伤。  
  
那是一种很干枯的苍凉感觉。  
  
充满了无奈的味道。  
  
这份悲伤，比参加特里休的葬礼，面对米斯达的枪口，还要更加更加的悲伤。  
  
乔鲁诺抱紧了迪亚波罗，低头深深地吻着他。  
  
倒不是后悔。  
  
就是……  
  
有些说不出来的压抑感觉。  
  
迪亚波罗醒来后，就回到了曾经的小楼——那个很舒适的庄园，非常漂亮的小楼房，可以看见大海的那个地方。  
  
他喝了一点儿牛奶，就去洗澡。  
  
在落地镜里里面看着陌生的自己。  
  
表情从麻木变成了扭曲。  
  
再从扭曲变成了嘲笑。  
  
镜子里面的尤物，居然是自己？  
  
乔鲁诺，乔鲁诺，乔鲁诺，你怎么可以……！！！  
  
愤怒并没有持续很久。  
  
在吃完饭，穿回正常的衣服后，身体就有熟悉的燥热感觉，明明没有捆绑，也没有吃什么奇怪的药，只是皮肤和布料的摩擦，就让迪亚波罗敏感的勃起了。  
  
他坐在沙发上，看着购物频道，脑子里面是乱七八糟的色情画面，不由自主的看着外面，在想，乔鲁诺怎么还不回来。  
  
——想做爱。  
  
就像昨天一样，快乐的做爱，和他最恨的人亲密结合，达到一次次高潮，爽到上天。  
  
迪亚波罗咬着自己的食指。  
  
过了一会儿，他抱紧了抱枕。  
  
大门响动。  
  
进来的却不是乔鲁诺，而是米斯达。  
  
他胡子拉碴的，看见迪亚波罗后，就掏出了枪，没有丝毫的犹豫，扣动扳机。  
  
砰！  
  
子弹飞射，打入了迪亚波罗的脑袋。  
  
迪亚波罗看清来人的时候，已经朝后倒在了沙发上，巨大的冲击力让他叫不出来，只有疼的感觉——眉心被开了洞，血咕噜咕噜的涌出来。  
  
“住手！”  
  
隐约间，听见了乔鲁诺的大喊。  
  
米斯达大声道：“解除黄镇，让他死！”  
  
乔鲁诺犹豫了一下，走过去救迪亚波罗——其实也不需要怎么救，这些年来，迪亚波罗死了无数次，却因为黄镇的能力，一直没有真正的达到死亡。  
  
只要乔鲁诺不放弃他，他就不会迎来真正的死亡。  
  
所以，米斯达的枪对准了乔鲁诺。  
  
乔鲁诺斩钉截铁道：“不可能，米斯达，我不能让你杀死他，抱歉，特里休的事，我说了，我会抓住多比欧，给你一个交代的。”  
  
兄弟对视。  
  
彼此的眼中，都是失望。  
  
从米斯达不信任乔鲁诺，一个人潜回意大利的时候起，他们之间的义气就变了。  
  
一个背叛的过去的情谊和信任。  
  
一个背叛了现在boss的命令和规矩。  
  
这根本，就没办法互相理解。  
  
两个人还是动手了。  
  
一个要杀迪亚波罗，而攻击黄镇。  
  
一个在为迪亚波罗修补身体，想让他更好的复活，而自卫出手。  
  
其实，动手就是动手啊，你打了就是打了。  
  
什么先后啊，理由啊，都不重要了。  
  
只要你出手了，真正的出手了。  
  
那么，就只有‘输赢’两个字了。  
  
毫无疑问，米斯达输了。  
  
乔鲁诺看着他眼中的疯狂怒火，那种愤恨和怨气，真的是……他不放心就这样放走米斯达，却也不能把他留在身边。  
  
只能关着，关着对谁都好。  
  
他关起了自己的兄弟，在四周设置了压抑替身能力的磁石阵，软禁了自己曾经最信任的人。  
  
因为他害怕。  
  
害怕米斯达怨恨自己，害怕米斯达带着脑子里面的情报，愤怒的去依靠敌人，害怕米斯达真的杀了迪亚波罗，更害怕自己变成最讨厌的那种人——为了地位，而主动杀死兄弟。  
  
可他忘了，当你害怕一件事的时候，其实，这件事已经悄然无声的发生了……  
  
米斯达知道的事太多了。  
  
掌握的东西也太多了。  
  
他能悄然无声的潜入，他也有颠覆热情的力量。  
  
如果他真的背叛了，那么对于乔鲁诺来说，那就是致命打击，所以，乔鲁诺的理性，决不容许这样事的发生。  
  
先礼后兵，如果米斯达不接受他的条件，非要杀迪亚波罗的话。  
  
那他也别无选择了。  
  
鱼与熊掌，不可兼得。  
  
世上的东西，舍得，得舍，总是有舍才有得。  
  
权衡取舍，乔鲁诺自私的留下了迪亚波罗。  
  
——这份私心，已经无限大了。  
  
迪亚波罗复活成了昨夜昏睡时的样子。  
  
乔鲁诺看着他，给狙击枪装上了消声器。  
  
迪亚波罗醒来的时候，看见乔鲁诺，就和猫一样蹭了过去。  
  
他贴过去，抱着乔鲁诺的腰，蹭着他的胸口，轻轻道：“对不起，乔鲁诺，对不起，米斯达是因为多比欧，是因为我才跑来杀人的吧……”  
  
乔鲁诺放下了狙击枪，摸了摸迪亚波罗的脑袋道：“你心里有数就好，江湖恩怨，有一就有二，不想被追杀的话，就不要害人。”  
  
他就是你，你就是他。  
  
如果不是迪亚波罗有那样的执念，多比欧就不会有那么强的动机，去铤而走险。  
  
“我以后不会了，乔鲁诺，不要生我的气，我会乖乖的，只要你以后不再丢下我，其实，偿命也可以，我这样活着，还不如死了，反正都是我的错，如果没有我，就不会有多比欧，是我心中的不甘，让他继承了想要杀人的意志，是我，都是我……”  
  
迪亚波罗低头稀里糊涂的，继续说着脆弱的话，最终道：“如果需要抵命，还请你亲自动手，给我一个漂亮的了结，如果是你的话，我不会怕的。”  
  
故意说些不着边际的话。  
  
迪亚波罗还挤出了几滴眼泪，在乔鲁诺的怀里面撒娇，讨好，惹他怜爱，在他放下狙击枪后，爬到了他的腿上坐着，不动声色的阿谀谀媚。  
  
乔鲁诺有些心疼这样的迪亚波罗。  
  
明知道他不是好东西，此刻却无法戒备他，看着他泪眼朦胧，只想好好的怜爱他，保护他，把他搂在怀里面亲吻。  
  
如果不是自己的私心，迪亚波罗就不会变成这副样子，他是帝王，而不是无助的禁脔，依附自己的玩物。  
  
可是——事实上，看见这样的迪亚波罗，心里面还是很满足，有种诡异的快乐啊。  
  
根本就说不清楚。  
  
他喜欢以前骄傲的迪亚波罗，也深爱现在这样卑微的迪亚波罗。  
  
不管是什么样子，都想要得到。  
  
这样乖巧，也很不错。  
  
人类，矛盾而又自私的存在。  
  
反复无常。  
  
波谲云诡。  
  
黑帮的世界更是刀光剑影，尔虞我诈，残酷无情，还很血腥。  
  
在那最深的黑暗之中，滋生出了迪亚波罗这样美丽的男人，不管是什么状态，都叫人心动万分。  
  
就算是揉烂了，干枯了，也是香气袭人。  
  
——天赋。  
  
天生美人。  
  
是高高在上的王，也可是颠倒众生的尤物。  
  
乔鲁诺把狙击枪递给了迪亚波罗，吩咐他道：“对面露天阳台，杀了鬼八他们。”  
  
调教已经完成了。  
  
碰过迪亚波罗的人，调教他的医生和鬼八，也完成了他们的使命。  
  
可以安心的和世界说拜拜了。  
  
迪亚波罗端起枪，轻声道：“你肯让我亲手了结他们，这是怜悯吗？乔鲁诺，你在可怜我吗。”  
  
“别这么说。”  
  
“那是什么，补偿？”  
  
“不是。”  
  
迪亚波罗越乖，越是叫人心疼。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
其实是故意的。  
  
哈。  
  
谁知道呢？  
  
全神贯注的瞄准，扣动扳机，看着折磨自己的人中枪倒下，留出了鲜艳的血，迪亚波罗的呼吸急促了起来，狙击枪一震，又是一条生命。  
  
——啊，就算是变成了这样，也能顺顺利利的杀人呢。  
  
其实也没什么大不了的。  
  
唔……  
  
他侧头和乔鲁诺接吻，伸手去脱乔鲁诺的衣服。  
  
两个人抱在了一切。  
  
这时候手机响了。  
  
最新信息：【boss！找到多比欧了！】  
  



End file.
